


5. Mechanics

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Businessmen Loki, Businessmen Tony Stark, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geniuses, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Millionaire Loki, Not Beta Read, POV Loki (Marvel), Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark, accidental confessions, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Loki jest milionerem i geniuszem, któremu zepsuł się samochód.Tony, uroczy i przystojny mechanik, powiózł go do pracy.Ale Tony ma mały sekret i kiedy Loki go odkrywa... zaczyna się zabawa.-Ojciec liczył, że uda mi się namówić ich do podpisania kilku korzystniejszych dla nas niż dla nich umów handlowych. Jak zakładam zajął się już tym mój brat, a mój wymarzony awans to teraz tylko niemożliwe marzenie.-Hej, jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. Tylko spójrz na siebie! Piękny i inteligentny, od razu widać, że wykombinujesz jakieś rozwiązanie.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Kudos: 11
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	5. Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5\. Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787890) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 3: Billionaire and Mechanic, fluff and smut, M/E
> 
> Myślę, że napisałam to... w szkole? xD Bo najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogę robić na lekcjach (oprócz rozmawiania czy czytania ficów) jest pisanie xD Ale co to by był za fic, gdybym nie napisała czegoś o trzeciej nad ranem przed szkołą? Naprawdę powinnam wiecej spać, ale wiecie co? Lubię pisać w nocy xD i naprawdę nie potrzebuję snu, sen jest dla słabych :D

Powiedzieć, że Loki miał tego dnia pecha, to cholerne niedopowiedzenie. 

Jego telefon się rozładował przez noc, bo czarnowłosy nie podłączył dokładnie ładowarki, a co za tym idzie- jego budzik nie zadzwonił. A później już jakoś poszło. Obudził się pół godziny później niż zwykle; w trakcie mycia włosów skończyła się woda; toster, który miał wymienić już miesiąc wcześniej, praktycznie wybuchł mu w dłoniach, parząc go iskrami. I ostatnia kropla pecha… Kiedy chciał odpalić auto i ruszyć szybko na spotkanie… nic. Cisza. Nawet cichego “ _ whrrr _ ” czy kaszlu silnika.

Loki uderzył głową o kierownicę. Był bliski płaczu, czuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach. To była jego przepustka do awansu. Gdyby tylko spotkanie się udało i podpisałby kilka korzystnych umów... Gdyby nie zaspał, a wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z jego planem, to nie tylko dostałby wymarzone stanowisko, ale w końcu może ojciec by go docenił.

Teraz jednak Loki bał się nawet zadzwonić do sekretarki Odyna, żeby powiedzieć, że nie zdąży na spotkanie. On! Loki Nornsson! Geniusz ekonomiczny, skromny milioner,światowej sławy filantrop! Bał się.

_ Dlaczego Los jest zawsze przeciwko mnie? _ , pytał sam siebie.

Loki odetchnął głęboko, uspokajający oddech i sięgnął po podładowany na szybko telefon.

- _ Przystojne i Piękne _ , warsztat samochodowy. Bucky przy telefonie, w czym mogę pomóc?- powiedział po chwili mężczyzna.

-James, moje auto nie chce odpalić- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, przesuwając ze zmeczeniem dłonią po twarzy.- Trzeba byłoby je zabrać, a ja potrzebuję zastępczego. Kod: siedem zero K jeden.

-Bardzo mi przykro, Loki, ale aktualnie wszystkie nasze zastępcze auta są niedysponowane.- Czarnowłosy ponownie uderzył głową w kierownicę, przeklinając cicho w ojczystym języku, a po chwili w kilku innych, które znał.- Ale któryś z pracowników może cię podwieźć. Za dziesięć minut byłby pod twoim domem.

-Niech będzie- odpowiedział po chwili Loki zrezygnowanym tonem.- Nie ma się co spieszyć, już i tak nie zdążę- dodał ciszej, kiedy Bucky się rozłączył.

Loki dalej siedział w aucie na podjeździe, kiedy po czterech minutach pod jego dom zajechał ekstrawagancki samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami, lśniącym czerwonym lakierem i złotymi kołpakami. Głośna muzyka ucichła, kiedy kierowca opuścił szybę od strony pasażera.

-Cześć. Dzisiaj jestem twoim szoferem- powiedział mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem, wychylając się, żeby móc spojrzeć na zaskoczonego Lokiego.

Gdyby tylko czarnowłosy nie był tak podenerwowany... Nieznajomy był przystojny. Mógł być niewiele starszy od Lokiego. Miał duże, piwne oczy, śliczny uśmiech i krótkie, brązowe włosy. Schludnie przystrzyżony zarost był dwa tony ciemniejszy. Na nosie miał zsunięte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jedno szło było okrągłe, drugie kwadratowe.

-Dzień dobry- powiedział po chwili Loki, wysiadając ze swojego auta i podchodząc bliżej nieznajomego, który dalej się uśmiechał.

-Mam cię podwieźć, prawda?- zapytał brunet, marszcząc delikatnie brwi i również wysiadając z samochodu.-  _ Przystojne i Piękne _ , przysyła mnie Bucky- dodał mężczyzna wyciągając rękę do Lokiego, kiedy czarnowłosy kiwnął głową.- Jestem Tony i, jak mówiłem, zostałem przydzielony jako twój szofer, więc jesteś skazany na moje ciągłe gadanie.- Loki uścisnął pewnie jego dłoń, czując pod palcami twardą skórę pokrytą bliznami.

-Jestem Loki.

-To gdzie się tak spieszymy?

-Norns Industries. Nie trzeba się śpieszyć, już i tak jestem spóźniony godzinę na spotkanie- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, wsiadając z Tonym do samochodu i zapinając pasy.

-Tak? A z kim?- zapytał brunet, uruchamiając samochód i wyjeżdżając z piskiem opon spod domu Lokiego. Czarnowłosy się tym nawet nie przejął, pamiętając jak szybko on jeździ po pustych drogach.

-Z którymś z przedstawicieli Hammer Industries. Ojciec liczył, że uda mi się namówić ich do podpisania kilku korzystniejszych dla nas niż dla nich umów handlowych- odparł Loki, opierając się wygodniej o szybę, żeby móc patrzeć swobodnie na mężczyznę.- Jak zakładam zajął się już tym mój brat, a mój wymarzony awans to teraz tylko niemożliwe  _ marzenie _ .

-Hej, jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. Tylko spójrz na siebie! Piękny i inteligentny, od razu widać, że wykombinujesz jakieś rozwiązanie.

-Dzięki- odpowiedział ze śmiechem czarnowłosy.- Liczę, że siedzenie w gabinecie i udawanie, że jestem zajęty, zadziała.

**ᴥ**

-To do zobaczenia i powodzenia- powiedział Tony, parkując pół godziny później.- Jak zakładam mam po ciebie podjechać wieczorem?

-Jeśli nie byłby to problem- odpowiedział Loki, wysiadając z samochodu. W ostatniej chwili się zawahał i odwrócił ponownie w stronę bruneta. Tony przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego zaciekawiony. Po kolejnej chwili Loki wyjął z kieszeni marynarki wizytówkę.- Jeśli byłbyś... zainteresowany czymś więcej niż tylko podwiezieniem mnie do domu... tu masz mój numer- powiedział, podając kartonik brunetowi z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem i wysiadł z samochodu.

-Bez pożegnalnego całusa?- zawołał za nim Tony.

-Może na trzeciej randce- odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia Loki, wchodząc do windy.

**ᴥ**

Pięć minut później Loki dostał SMS-a z nieznanego numeru.

“ _ Hej, piękny nieznajomy. Co powiesz na kolację dziś wieczorem? Zaraz potem podwiózłbym cię do domu. Ja stawiam, jakby mój wygląd nie wystarczył, żeby cię przekonać.~T.S. _ ”

Loki uśmiechnął się i odpisał krótkie “ _ Z przyjemnością _ ” po czym wszedł do swojego biura.

**ᴥ**

-Loki! Co to ma znaczyć?!- zapytał Odyn, wchodząc wściekły do gabinetu syna.- Przez ciebie to Thor zajął się ludźmi Hammer’a i udało mu się tylko...

-Auto mi się zepsuło.- Loki przerwał ojcu, patrząc na niego gniewnie. Siedział przy biurku z telefonem przy uchu.- I nie wiem czy widzisz, ale jestem trochę zajęty.

Odyn tylko spojrzał na niego wściekle i wyszedł z gabinetu czarnowłosego, trzaskając drzwiami. Loki odczekał chwilę i kontynuował rozmowę przez telefon, przepraszając za nieprzyjemną sytuację kobietę, która odbierała od niego rezerwację.

**ᴥ**

-Loki?- Dwa tygodnie później, po wielu godzinach krzyku oraz wyzwisk z obu stron, Odyn wszedł do gabinetu Lokiego spokojny i...- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem...- Czarnowłosy spojrzał na ojca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, żeby jego staruszkowi brakowało słów, albo żeby go za cokolwiek przepraszał.

-Co znowu?- zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem czarnowłosy, starając się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym.

Randka z Tonym była cudowna. Brunet był miły, lubił flirtować, wyglądał świetnie w garniturze. Loki widział też wyraźnie, że Tony jest inteligentny, nawet kiedy mężczyzna starał się to ukryć. Czarnowłosy nie wiedział czemu Tony jest mechanikiem, ale zdecydowanie podobało mu się, że jest silny, władczy i arogancki.

Tak jak obiecał Loki, pocałowali się po raz pierwszy na trzeciej randce i było cudownie. Loki był pewien, że gdyby nie wpadł na nich Steven, chłopak James’a, to wylądowali by już wtedy w łóżku. 

Dzisiaj miała być ich już szóste spotkanie.

Ale jeżeli Odyn ponownie chciał zrzucić na niego pracę Thora, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić w piątkowe popołudnia...

-Dzwoniła do mnie sekretarka Anthony’ego Starka. Pytała, czy wasze dzisiejsze spotkanie jest nadal aktualne- powiedział po chwili Odyn, przerywając ciszę i zaskakując syna.

Loki patrzył sekundę na ojca, nic nie rozumiejąc, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy. Tony... krócej od  _ Anthony _ . Nazwisko na “S”. Samochód i garnitur, na które nie byłoby stać mechanika. Ta  _ inteligencja  _ i maniery.

-Mam nadzieję, że potwierdziłeś- odpowiedział Loki, starając się nie pokazać żadnych uczuć na swojej twarzy.

-Oczywiście, że tak! Umowy ze Stark Industries są ważniejsze niż... Jeżeli udałoby nam podpisać z  _ nimi _ jakąkolwiek umowę, nasz status na rynku by zdecydowanie podskoczy.

-W takim razie, jeżeli chcesz cokolwiek z nimi negocjować, muszę wyjść szybciej do domu. Najlepiej byłoby teraz, więc niech Thor przyjdzie a ja mu wytłumaczę co ma zrobić za mnie.

-Tylko się nie spóźnij- powiedział Odyn, wychodząc z gabinetu syna zadowolony z rozmowy.

**ᴥ**

-Witaj,  _ Tony _ \- powiedział Loki, otwierając drzwi. Brunet od razu przestał się uśmiechać.

- _ Oh _ . Czyli Peps nie żartowała?- zapytał, starając się wyglądać na skruszonego.- Mogę wejść? Wszystko mogę wytłumaczyć.

-Nie ma czego- odparł Loki i pocałował nagle bruneta. Dopiero po chwili Tony zareagował, odpowiadając na pocałunek.

-Loki?- zapytał niepewnie Stark, przerywając po chwili, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

-Czemu się zgodziłeś na randkę?- zapytał czarnowłosy, patrząc intensywnie na niższego mężczyznę.

-Bo jesteś ładny- odpowiedział szczerze Tony, wzruszając ramionami.

-Tak, dziękuję. Chyba zadałem złe pytanie. Dlaczego chciałeś się  _ później  _ spotkać, skoro nie przespałem się z tobą na pierwszej randce?

-Bo jesteś inteligentny? Arogancki? Masz poczucie humoru i nadążasz za mną? I co najważniejsze, lubisz słodycze? Jest w tobie coś, co sprawia, że nie mam cię dość po pięciu minutach. Byłem ciekaw, gdzie mnie to doprowadzi, jeżeli się z tobą umówię.- Loki patrzył przez chwilę na bruneta, szukając oznak kłamstwa.

Nie znalazł żadnych.

-Nie boisz się, że chciałbym wyciągnąć jakichś korzyści z naszych dobrych stosunków?

-Pepper nie pozwoli na nic- odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion Tony.- Równie dobrze wiesz co ja, jak jest na tym świecie. Ja nie będę zawierał żadnych umów z tobą, ani ty ze mną. Jeżeli uda ci się przekonać Pepper albo któregoś z moich wysłanników, to firmy naszych ojców mogą się ze sobą dogadywać. To co będzie między nami, pozostanie  _ tylko  _ między nami.

-I jak ja cię mogłem brać za zwykłego mechanika? Tak seksownie mówisz, kiedy mówisz o interesach- wymruczał Loki, przyciskając Tony’ego do ściany i zaczął całować go po szyi.

- _ Oh _ , ale ja jestem mechanikiem. Bucky mnie zatrudnia. Czy raczej jego chłopak- odpowiedział ze śmiechem brunet, odchylając głowę i opierając ją o ścianę. Tony objął wyższego mężczyznę w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

-Jesteś miliarderem- zauważył Loki, nie odrywając ust od szyi bruneta.

-I mechanikiem. Lubię czasem pobrudzić rączki- dodał po chwili, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę czarnowłosego.

Loki pocałował go namiętnie, przyciskając go bardziej do ściany i zaczął kręcić biodrami. Przesunął dłonią po boku niższego mężczyzny, a po chwili wsunął ją za pasek jego spodni, łapiąc go za pośladek.

-Powinieneś zrobić coś z tymi zimnymi dłońmi. Tyłek mi odmarznie, jak tak dalej będzie- powiedział Tony. Pocałował Lokiego i zmienił ich pozycję. Teraz to czarnowłosy był przyciśnięty do ściany.

-Lubisz je- odpowiedział Loki, zdejmując koszulkę Starka.- Uwielbiasz ich kontrast do twojej skóry.

-Bo lubię  _ ciebie _ \- odparł Tony z figlarnym uśmiechem.- I co powiesz na...  _ zabawę _ ?

-Wszystko zależy co masz na myśli- powiedział Loki, opierając się bardziej o ścianę.- Nie wiem czy jeszcze mam Monopoly.

W odpowiedzi Tony opadł przed czarnowłosym na kolana. Loki spojrzał na niego z góry i jęknął cicho, kiedy brunet rozpiął mu spodnie samymi ustami.

-Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?- zapytał Loki.

-Szalona młodość- odpowiedział Tony, całując brzuch mężczyzny i łapiąc w zęby jego bokserki.

I wtedy oczywiście musiał zadzwonić dzwonek do drzwi

Loki spojrzał gniewnie w stronę wyjścia, a Tony zaśmiał się, nadal trzymając w ustach gumkę od jego bielizny. Dopiero po drugim dzwonku wypuścił ją z ust.

-Jak się pospieszysz, to zdążysz na zabawę- powiedział brunet, wstając z kolan i pocałował Lokiego, który starał się doprowadzić się do porządku.

-Sypialnia jest za tymi drzwiami- odpowiedział tylko czarnowłosy i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

**ᴥ**

-Anthony?

- _ Oh _ , nadal w sypialni- odpowiedział brunet, wyglądając zza rogu. Uśmiechnął się zalotnie i puścił do czarnowłosego oczko.- Może dołączysz?- zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Lokiego, wciągnął go do pokoju. Przycisnął go do ściany, od razu wsuwając nogę między jego uda.

-Podobają mi się twoje zabawy- odparł czarnowłosy i pocałował Tony’ego.

Brunet przyciskał Lokiego do ściany, jedną ręką opierając się o nią, a drugą trzymając czarnowłosego za biodro. Podczas krótkiej kłótni z Thorem, Tony zdążył zdjąć koszulkę i spodnie, pozostając w samych bokserkach, i teraz ocierał się swoim nagim ciałem o kochanka.

Loki złapał Tony’ego za biodra, przyciągając najbliżej siebie, żeby pokazać mu, jak bardzo go w tym momencie pragnie.

-Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?- zapytał czarnowłosy, przerywając pocałunek.- Czy mam sam sobie z tym poradzić?

-Jak byłbyś tak miły i pozwolił mi prowadzić- odparł Tony, całując szyję Lokiego. Czarnowłosy czuł, że Stark upodobał sobie jedno miejsce i wiedział, że następnego dnia znajdzie tam malinkę albo dwie.

-A  _ potrafisz  _ się nim zająć?- zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami Loki.

-Skromnie powiem  _ tak  _ i ci nawet pokażę jak dobrze- odpowiedział Tony, łapiąc szlufki spodni czarnowłosego i pociągnął je w dół razem z bokserkami. Ponownie klęcząc, brunet miał przed sobą pół twardego penisa Lokiego. Tony oblizał usta, a potem polizał jego główkę. Czarnowłosy jęknął przeciągle, patrząc na wszystko z góry.

Tony na początku przesunął dłonią po całej jego długości, wyciągając z Lokiego kolejne jęki. Potem bez ostrzeżenia otworzył usta i czarnowłosy nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, niż o gorącym wnętrzu ust Tony’ego oraz o jego języku, który wyczyniał niesamowite rzeczy. Loki przymknął oczy, nadal jednak obserwując Tony’ego, i wsunął dłonie w jego włosy.

Tony naprawdę był utalentowany.

Loki już teraz pragnął więcej.

-Zamierzasz zrobić coś więcej? Bo ja nie byłbym usatysfakcjonowany z takiego finału- powiedział Loki, prawie siłą zmuszając Tony’ego do podniesienia głowy.

-Ale to jest takie  _ dobre _ \- odpowiedział z uśmiechem Tony, wstając jednak z kolan.- Co powiesz zatem, żebyśmy pozbyli się tych niepotrzebnych ubrań i wtedy mógłbym zająć się tobą jak należy.

Niedługo później ponownie się całowali, tym razem oboje nadzy. Loki uśmiechał się i delikatnie się poruszał, ocierając się o podnieconego Tony’ego i ścianę. Brunet nie wytrzymał długo i złapał jego pośladki, podnosząc go powoli, aż Loki objął go nogami w pasie, przyciągając bliżej.

-Powiedz, że się przygotowałeś, zanim przyszedłem- powiedział Tony. Jego głos był ochrypły. Pełen pragnienia.

-Masz mnie za amatora? Wiem czego chcę i wiem, że nie lubię czekać, żeby to dostać- odpowiedział czarnowłosy.

Tony zmienił pozycję. Teraz stał w większym rozkroku i Loki mógł zsunąć się niżej, oprzeć bardziej o ścianę. Brunet wykorzystał okazję, złapał go za pośladki, ściskając je i wyciągając z nich obu kolejne jęki. Powoli podniósł Lokiego i ustawił się tuż przed jego wejściem.

-Jesteś tego pewien?- zapytał Tony, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

-Jeśli teraz przestaniesz, to jestem pewien, że znam kilka osób, które...  _ o mój Losie _ ! Tak...- wyjęczał Loki, kiedy Tony opuścił go szybko na swojego penisa, od razu trafiając w jego prostatę.-  _ Wspaniale _ .

-Lepiej?- zapytał z uśmiechem Tony, podnosząc ponownie Lokiego i opuszczając szybko. Dla stabilności oparł go jeszcze bardziej o ścianę, a Loki wbił mu paznokcie w plecy.

-Mniej gadania...  _ oh _ ... więcej pieprzenia- odparł czarnowłosy, tracąc swoją dotychczasową elokwencję i przyciągnął kochanka do pocałunku.

Tony z uśmiechem przyspieszył ruchy, dalej całując czarnowłosego, jakby to było jego jedyne źródło powietrza.

-Tak... dokładnie tu...  _ Anthony _ \- jęczał Loki, czując zbliżający się orgazm.

-Jak ty to robisz?- zapytał zdyszany brunet.- Jak ty to robisz, że moje własne imię brzmi jak świętość?

-Zdecydowanie nie  _ święte _ ...  _ tutaj, dokładnie takkk _ ...- odparł Loki, sięgając jedną ręką do swojego penisa, drugą nadal drapiąc plecy bruneta.- I taki mam już dar.

Tony złapał pewniej tyłek czarnowłosego i wbił się w niego gwałtownie, przyspieszając coraz bardziej, aż jedynym co jęczał Loki było imię kochanka. Ich ruchy były gorączkowe, oboje chcieli...

-Kocham cię, Anthony- powiedział niespodziewanie Loki i pocałował bruneta z pasją, dochodząc między ich ciała.

Tony nie był daleko za nim, dochodząc, kiedy czarnowłosy zaczął się wokół niego zaciskać niekontrolowanie. Czuł się tak dobrze, ale...

-Przepraszam- powiedział Loki, jakby czytając kochankowi w myślach.

-Za co?

-Za moje...

-Też cię kocham, Lokes- przerwał mu Tony, opuszczając kochanka na ziemię i pocałował go namiętnie.- I myślę, że na drugą rundkę możemy przenieść się na łóżko.

-Zamiana?

-Z wielką chęcią.

**ᴥ**

-Loki?- Odyn patrzył przerażony na syna.- Co ci się, na Norny, stało?

-Zawierałem umowy- odpowiedział Loki, dumnie podnosząc głowę i pokazując wszystkim zebranym w swoim gabinecie szyję, która była usiana malinkami.- Nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie to aż  _ tak  _ przyjemne.

-Loki...- zaczął Thor, ale czarnowłosy mu przerwał.

-Nasze interesy ze Stark Industries, od teraz będą tylko lepsze.

-Lokes ma rację- powiedział Tony, wychylając się spod biurka.- Ale Loki musi to załatwić z moimi ludźmi, albo ja z waszymi- dodał ocierając usta.

-Nasza umowa obejmuje... inne sprawy- powiedział Loki, poprawiając się na krześle.

-Loki- powiedział Odyn, nie patrząc jednak na syna.- Powiedz mi, że...

-Oczywiście, że tak- powiedział ze śmiechem Loki i posadził sobie na kolanach Tony’ego.- I wezmę sobie dzisiaj wolne.

-A twój awans?- zapytał skonfundowany Odyn.- Twoje marzenie...

-Sprawiłoby tylko, że miałbym mniej czasu dla Anthony’ego. Teraz z chęcią zajmę się tylko umowami z SI- odpowiedział Loki, wstając z krzesła i poprawiając ubranie.- A teraz przepraszam, ale pewne sprawy potrzebują mojej uwagi.

-Cześć- pożegnał się Tony.- I jakby ktoś nie załapał- ja jestem “sprawy”- dodał po chwili, zamykając drzwi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moodbard? ale z cenzurą :D :
> 
> Moodboard ^0^ (ale bez cenzury 😏)
> 
> I bez filtra też xD:


End file.
